The beautiful birthday gift
by Sakamomoto
Summary: It was Atobe's birthday and the only thing he wanted was a gift from someone special. Will he get it? TezukaxAtobe


It was a beautiful Tuesday morning and Atobe woke up feeling refreshed and energized. He had tennis practice till eight last night and he had slept like a baby because he was so exhausted. Today was a special day for him. It was a day he had been waiting for... his birthday.

Atobe got dressed and headed down to have breakfast.

"Young Master Atobe is a year older!" one of his female servants cried. She had been serving the Atobe family for the longest time. "I still remember the day when your mom brought you home from the hospital! You were so small! But look at you now! You've grown so much! You used to be so tiny and so fragile and ooh... I remember your mom kissing that mole under your eye!"

"Margerita, please don't embarrass me!" Atobe said. Margerita laughed and hugged him tightly.

"Please come back for dinner! I will ask the cook to prepare something special for you! After that, you can open all your presents! I've gotten you something special!" Margerita said. She pulled out a chair for him and Atobe got seated. He began to eat his breakfast. Presents, ah? He sort of knew what he would get because for the whole of last week, he had been dropping tons of hints at his parents, his friends and his loyal servants.

He finished his food and followed his chauffer to the car.

"Take care, young Master Atobe," his servants said, They were gathered at the door to see him off. Atobe got into the car and his chauffer drove him to school.

"Are young Master Atobe's friends holding a birthday party at school?" the chauffer asked.

Atobe wondered too. He hadn't heard a word about it from Kabaji. Maybe they are planning a surprise party?

The car drove into Hyoutei's school carpark.

"Impressive," the chauffer said. There was a huge banner with the words "Happy Birthday to Atobe-sama! From Atobe-sama fanclub."

"Ah... the girls and guys from my fanclub!" Atobe said, proudly. He stepped out of the car and was suddenly surrounded by his adoring fans, which were made up of both girls and guys.

"ATOBE-SAMA! WE HAVE A GIFT FOR YOU!" one of the girls yelled. A very pretty freshman handed him a huge pink parcel. Atobe took it happily. His fans started to yell frantically. "YEAH! HE ACCEPTED OUR GIFT!"

"Thank you!" Atobe said and posed. The screaming got louder and some girls fainted. The school bell rang and Atobe blew a few flying kisses to his fans before heading to his class. He spotted Oshitari and joined him.

"Your fans are scary!" Oshitari said.

"I'm used to it," Atobe answered.

Atobe was in English class trying hard to concentrate. He had received around 25 gifts from different girls and also from some guys who had crushed on him. His had opened some of his gifts and he was amazed to find that he had received things like perfumes, jigsaw puzzles with his face, branded clothes, drawings of him and also a soft toy which resembles him. They were all pretty cute and he liked them a lot.

Atobe looked out the window and sighed. It was the same, year after year. The gifts... the party at school... and the special family dinner at home. He wished he could have a special gift this year. A gift that was totally different from the rest. A gift from someone who really loved him...

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, ATOBE-BUCHOU!"

It was lunch time and the canteen was reserved for Atobe, the 200 members from the Hyoutei Tennis team, some invited guests and the VIPs.

"Oh... you all shouldn't have!" Atobe said. The place was decorated with pink, white and purple balloons... his favourite colours! The food were catered from a prestigious restaurant and some guy had called for a live band. The party was great and Atobe knew that he should feel honoured but he just couldn't shake the feeling of emptiness inside of him. The canteen was filled with people but Atobe had never felt so lonely.

School ended and Atobe got Oshitari, Gakuto and Kabaji to help him bring all his gifts to the car. He had too many to carry and he can't do it alone.

"You seemed to have more gifts this year!" Oshitari said. "You are even popular with the 1st year girls too! I am so jealous!"

"My... they all must have been amazed by my good looks! I mean, who wouldn't notice me?" Atobe said. "Right Kabaji?"

"Usu!" Kabaji said.

"And you have great tennis skills and you are a model student! Atobe, your capabilities are endless!" Oshitari said. "No wonder all the girls... and guys, worship you!"

"Please, enough," Atobe said, smiling. They reached the car. When his chauffer saw the amount of gifts, he quickly ran to give a hand. Luckily, they managed to squeeze all the gifts in the car boot.

"Phew! I guess I will have to stay late today to open up all these gifts!" Atobe declared.

"Have a great party at your house!" Gakuto said. "We'll see you tomorrow!"

"See ya!" Atobe said. He got into the car and his chauffer sped off.

Atobe reached home and changed into his favourite light purple pyjamas. His servants had dumped all his gifts on his bed. He sat at the side of his bed and grabbed a small pink box. He was about to open it when Margerita entered his room, holding the cordless phone.

"There's a call for you," she said. Atobe took the phone and thanked her.

"Hello," Atobe said.

"Atobe," came a very familiar voice.

"Tezuka," Atobe said. He could not believed that Tezuka had called him from Germany!

"Hi," Tezuka said.

"Why do you call?" Atobe asked, suspiciously. "Are you asking another favour from me?"

There was silence on the other side.

"Let me tell you Tezuka, that shitty little pillar of support-"

"Happy Birthday," Tezuka said. Atobe almost dropped the phone. He was at loss for words. Tezuka remembered his birthday?

"Thank you, Tezuka," he said, slowly. He was very touched. "Thank you so much."

"What gifts did you get today?" Tezuka asked. "Did you like it?"

Atobe looked at the pile of gifts on his bed. All the gifts were very nice but it meant nothing to him. He received the same things on Valentine's Day...and at Christmas.... and New Year...

"Uh... there was this one special gift that I received today," Atobe said. Tezuka was quiet. "It was a gift from someone very special."

"Your girlfriend?" Tezuka asked.

"No," Atobe answered. He didn't know why but he felt slightly irritated. I was talking about you, Tezuka, he thought to himself.

"It must be from your nanny, Margerita, then," Tezuka guessed.

"No," Atobe said, getting more annoyed. "Don't be stupid!"

There was silence on the other side. Atobe didn't mean to yell at him but he just wished that he could have a decent conversation with Tezuka... without any of them getting angry at each other.

"Tezuka," Atobe said. "Is your shoulder getting better?"

"Mmm... yeah," Tezuka said. There was another long silence. Atobe knew that long-distance calls are expensive but Atobe just didn't know what to say to Tezuka right now.

"When are you coming back?" Atobe asked, after much thinking. "This call must be expensive... um... let me call you back, Tezuka."

Atobe felt silly saying such things. Atobe is not trying to show off his wealth... he just wanted to help Tezuka.

"No," Tezuka said. "It's okay... really."

"My dad pays the bill so he won't mind if I call Germany. I want to talk to you longer, Tezuka!" Atobe blurted out. "Please let me call you back!"

"I said it's okay, Atobe!" Tezuka said in a slighty angry voice. He's angry, Atobe thought, sadly. He decided to change the subject.

"Thank you for calling," Atobe said, slowly. He didn't know if he should apologize. Tezuka was silent. Maybe Tezuka had already hung up the phone, Atobe thought.

"Atobe," Tezuka said, suddenly. "Happy birthday to you."

Atobe felt like crying. It sounded so beautiful because it came straight from Tezuka's heart.

"Tezuka," Atobe said. Tezuka was quiet but Atobe knew he was listening.

"I told you I received a gift from someone special today, right?" Atobe said softly. "Do you want to know who it is from?"

"Tell me," Tezuka said.

"It's from this special friend... a friend I looked up to... a friend that will always have a special place inside my heart. It was from a friend that I loved dearly," Atobe said. This is the right time to tell Tezuka how he feels.

"Mmm... Kabaji, right?" Tezuka said. Atobe's felt his heart sank to his feet.

"Yeah...," Atobe said. He had totally given up. Tezuka will never get it. It just like Tezuka to be so dense at such things.

"It must be a great gift," Tezuka said.

"Yeah, I am very happy," Atobe said but he felt terrible inside.

"Good. I'm glad," Tezuka said. "I'll call you some other time, alright? Please take care of yourself."

Atobe did not answer. He heard the phone went dead on the other side. Tezuka, Atobe said to himself. What had you done to me? How can you make me so happy and so miserable at the same time?

Atobe put the phone aside and went back to unwrapping his gifts. He was about to tear the ribbon off from the pink box when the phone rang again. He picked it up. Could it be Tezuka?

"Atobe," Tezuka said.

"Oh... it's you," Atobe said in his cool voice. He is still upset about the stupid conversation they had just moments ago.

"I forgot to say goodnight to you," Tezuka said. Atobe was speechless.

"Oh," Atobe answered stupidly.

"Goodnight, Atobe," Tezuka said. You sounded so beautiful... Tezuka, Atobe thought.

"Goodnight, Tezuka," Atobe said.

"It's almost morning here," Tezuka corrected him. Atobe felt like killing himself. Why did he say such stupid things?? Of course Tezuka is in Germany! He is not in Japan!

"Atobe," Tezuka began. "The reason why I called back... it was also because I want to tell you that I'm seeing my doctor in about a few hours time and he will let me know the status of my shoulder and... I'm scared, Atobe... I'm scared that I..."

Atobe smiled. "Everything will be alright, Tezuka. Everything will be fine. Please don't be afraid. And... um... Tezuka... Your phone bill will kill you, you know! Idiot!"

"Thank you, Atobe. And... um... Atobe... You sound like my coach Ryuzaki!" Tezuka said. "Moron!"

"Idiot!" Atobe yelled.

"Moron!" Tezuka retorted coolly.

Atobe fell to his bed, in bliss. Tezuka, I am amazed. You are such an incredible guy. My feelings for you will never change, Atobe thought.

"I missed you alot so you better get well and hurry back soon, ya hear!" Atobe ordered.

"Ok," Tezuka said. "I shall hang up now so that you can continue with whatever you are doing!"

"Thank you so much. You calling me is the best birthday gift I had ever received!" Atobe said. "Thank you, Tezuka."

"Mmm... okay," Tezuka said. "Sleep well and sweet dreams."

Atobe heard Tezuka hung up. I hope I will dream of you tonight, Tezuka. Thank you so much for the beautiful birthday gift, Atobe thought.

---END---


End file.
